WITCH new generation
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: When W.I.T.C.H have finished their work saving Kandrakar, Meridian and Earth, a new generation of Guardians arise. But when Nerissa reruns with more power than ever, it's up to them to save everyone all over again. But it's not going to be easy.
1. Penelope's experiences

**Hey! This is a story of the new generation of W.I.T.C.H called P.O.W.E.R! Just read to find out. I'm so excited!**

Chapter 1: Penelope's experience.

Normal POV  
It was a normal day at Heatherfield. It was the start of another semester at Sheffield institute. A car was driving up and coming to a halt as new girl Penelope Brooks stepped out of the car.

"Okay Penelope. Make sure you have a great day at school and make lots of friends." her mum said.

"okay." Penelope said

"ooo and just to be sure. Take this cookie basket with you. Give it to your new friends." her mum said

"If I get any" Penelope replied

"Don't be like that. I'm sure you'll make lots and lots of friends. Well, I have to go. I'll see you later" her mum said

"okay bye!" Penelope said.

Penelope's mum drove away as Penelope entered the school. The halls of Sheffield were streaming with people as they were coming inside. Penelope walked around,feeling shy as she was new here and didn't know anyone. Due to her gazing from one place to another, she accidentally bumped into someone. They both came crashing down with books falling on the floor.

"oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Penelope said while getting up. "Here let me help"

"it's okay. Mistakes happen. I'm Emily." she said while picking her books from the floor.

"I'm Penelope. I'm new here."

" a newbie eh? Nice meeting you." said Emily

"I feel so clumsy right now" said Penelope

"Don't. It happens most of the time. So, what classes are you in?"

"I don't know. But, I was just about to check." said Penelope

"Great! I could come with you." said Emily

"that'd be awesome. Let's go!" exclaimed Penelope.

~A few minutes later...~

"Okay. First chemistry, then math, then lunch, then biology, physics blah blah blah" said Penelope

" what class is blah?" joked Emily

"ha ha ha. Very funny of you."

"thank you. Thank you very much."  
RRRRRIIINNNNGGGGG  
"time for class. Let's go" said Emily.

" Chemistry, here we come! Exclaimed Penelope.  
~Later at chemistry class~

"Come on. Let's find a seat" said Emily.

~1 hour later~

"Some of the equipment used in a chemistry lab include such as Bunsen burners. Now, they have the capability to..." Said the teacher. All Penelope could hear was blah blah blah. She had no idea why she wasn't listening, as much as she wanted to. All of a sudden, she heard a voice.

"get me out of here!" the voice said.

"what the...? Who said that?

"please, for the love of binary codes and micro chips, let me out of here!" the voice said again. She searched her pocket and brought out her phone.

"Did you say that phone?"

"Miss Brooks!"  
Penelope looked up to see the teacher standing in front of her.

"yessss..."

"Miss Brooks. I know you're new here, but using a phone during class Is unacceptable. Please put it away at once!" yelled the teacher.

"y-yes ma'am." said Penelope.

"Good! Now back to the lesson. As I was saying..." the teacher said

"Look what you did you stupid phone!" Penelope whisper yelled. "you did your job perfectly getting me into trouble on the first day!"

"Hey! I don't get paid for it!" the phone yelled,mbut only Penelope had the power to hear it.

"EEEPP!" yelled Penelope.

"Miss Brooks, is there a problem?" asked the teacher.

"um... I need to go to the bathroom." said Penelope. "please?"

"alright but make it quick." permitted the teacher.

"thanks" said Penelope as she made her way to the bathroom. As soon as she stepped inside, she yelled. "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND I GET INTO TROUBLE...BECAUDE OF MY TALKING PHONE?!" as soon as she said it, the lights went out. "Oops! I didn't mean to." she said an dthe lights came back on.

' Weird. I've Got to pull things together.' Penelope thought.

"how you holding up?" a familiar voice said. Penelope turned around to see Emily standing at the door. "I was asked to check on you."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." said Penelope.

"well, we should probably get back to class." Emily said

"yeah. Come on. Let's go" Penelope said as they walked out. Today was really strange for her. Almost seems...magical.

**And cut! One chapter down, only plenty more to go. Try to stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Olivia's experiences

**Hello! Nice to meet you again. Enjoy!  
** Chapter 2- Olivia's experiences  
Olivia's POV  
Time flew by and I found myself in swimming classes. I went into the lockers room to change and came out. I gotta admit, swim class isn't so bad. If there aren't 3 annoying girls who hate you. Anyways, that's their life. Our pool room is so sweet. We have two pools. One on the lest, another on the right, with a wide pathway in the center.

"hey loser!"

I turned to see the one and only Becky Andrews with her posse, Lorraine and Cathy.

"oh hey Becky." I said

"don't hey me!" yelled Becky. Sometimes I wonder why she's in swim class.

"good one boss!" exclaimed Cathy.

"shut up!" yelled Becky

"I like rainbows and unicorns." said Cathy. She isn't really the brightest person in the school and someone can say her IQ points are less than 50.

"sometimes Becky, I wonder why you are in swim class." I said

"cause I want to. It's non of your business!" she yelled

"Yeah!" agreed Lorraine

"Shut up!" yelled Becky at Lorraine.

"sorry..." said Lorraine. Sometimes, I feel sorry for her and Cathy, being stuck with Becky the bozo.

"hey! Don't be so mean to them!" I said standing up for myself.

"you're not the boss of me. So you don't tell me what to do!" yelled Becky.

"if I don't then who will?! You don't have respect for anyone! Not even your parents! And that ends today!" I said gaining confidence in myself.

"you better keep your mouth shut!" Becky said.

"no!" I exclaimed "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"oh yeah?" asked Becky threateningly "we'll see about that" she said as she started moving towered me with Lorraine. I moved to the center of the pathway and stood there, frozen in fear of what was going to happen.

"you're going to regret messing with me!" threatened Becky.

"No! Stay back!" I yelled, swiping my hands to form an 'X' shape across my chest. Then the strangest thing happened. Water from the two pools just glided from them and hit Becky.I moved my hands again and the water went back to the pool.

"what the...! What kind of freak are you?!" screamed Becky as she recovered.

'honestly Becky, I have no idea.' I thought. All I know Is that this isn't normal.****

Yay! I did it again! Becky is such a snob. isn't she? Review!


	3. Wendy's experiences

**Hey hey hey! Wassup? R&R(read and review)**  
Chapter 3: Wendy's experiences.

The next day...

Wendy's POV  
It's Tuesday and that means... Home ec! I love home ec because it involves cooking and I love to cook. I walked into the home ec kitchen with an apron tied to myself. Our teacher said that today, we were going to cook and I was so excited! I wonder what were making. Cake...pudding...waffles...

"today class we're making pancakes!" declared the teacher

"YAY!" I exclaimed.

"o-Kay. Now, get your things set up and let's get started shall we?" the teacher said. I got all the stuff I needed for the pancakes. I got the matches to light the stove. When I did, the most absurd thing happened. My index finger was on fire! But, I wasn't feeling the pain.

"oh...my...gosh..." I said

"what's wrong Wendy" Claire, one of the students, asked.

"oh nothing. Nothing." I said. I blew out the fire on my finger. But something went wrong. My whole hand went on fire! "GAH!" I screamed.

"whatever is the matter dear?" the teacher asked

"MY HAND IS ON FIRE! MY HAND IS ON FIRE! MY HAND IS ON FIRE!" I screamed even more.

"Dear goodness! Alright calm down and put your hand under cold water!" the teacher said. I immediately did that. The fire was extinguished.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought I was a goner for su-" I was cut of when my TWO hands burst into flames! "HELP!" and the weirdest thing of all is that it didn't hurt! Not even a bit!

"what sort of thing is this?" asked the teacher curiously as she watched what was happening, along with the other students.

"uh, in case you haven't noticed... My two hands are on fire!

"oops! Sorry dearie! Got carried away." said the teacher. " just try moving your hands back and forth." well, it's worth a shot. I moved them back and forth but it didn't work. I directed my hands at someone's pancakes and fire blasted from my hands. The pancakes got burnt and the fire on my hands went out.

" phew! That was close. Everyone in one piece?" I asked

"I believe so." the teacher said.

"except for my precious pancakes! Wendy!" Claire yelled

"umm...sorry? But it wasn't my fault!" I exclaimed

"whatever. Now I have to get back to making some brand new pancakes." said Claire. The bell rang and everyone went out of the kitchen. Well,all except Claire. Class was weird today. It all seemed like...extraordinary. This will need more investigation.

**Hurray! Another chapter! Hope you liked it! I loved all the fire parts. Did you? Let me know when you review! I'm serious!**


	4. Rani's experiences

**Hey everyone. Enjoy and review. I know I'm supposed to do Emily's own but I typed it but I couldn't find it. So just enjoy this one.**  
Chapter 5- Rani's experiences.  
Rani's pov  
Yay! Saturday! Time for cheerleading practice. I grab my cheerleading bag with all my stuff inside. It contained my pom poms, my uniform, my shoes and all those kind of stuff. I was looking outside as the rain drizzled. My mum brought me some cookies and chocolate milk.

"Thanks mum." I said, taking a cookie

"You're welcome. Don't forget to come back early. Your grandma Hay Lin will be visiting and by then I wouldn't be home okay?" She said

"okay mum." I said. She went out of the room and drove away. I took the last cookie and drank the milk. I dropped the cup on my bedside table and started going out. I stopped halfway cause I was about to sneeze.

"A-a-AAACCCHHHOOOOO!" I me it seemed small but the windows blew open and the curtains started flying and my door flew open. All the papers in my room were flying around and later it stopped.

"Wow!" I said. I went out of my house and went to the schol gym. I changed into my uniform and started stretching. Three cheerleaders entered the gym and they glared at me.

"Hello Rani" Sierra snarled.

"Hey" I said not looking at her

"Hi Rani. You're looking as ugly as ever." said Nina, one of the other cheerleaders

"What she said!" said Lola. They were both Sierra's followers. More like slaves if you ask me.

"What do you want?" I asked standing up

"Oh nothing. Just here for cheerleading practice." said Sierra

"Then leave me alone" I said walking away. They followed me, glaring at me "Why are you still following me?"

"We want you to back off!" snapped Sierra

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked confused

"All the cheerleaders like you. I don't even know why! You're not even popular! I'm the most popular girl followed by Becky." said Sierra.

"Maybe I'm just better than you." I said.

"Don't you ever say that again" she said

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked

"You should never have crossed the line with me! Nina! Lola! Take care of her!" She commamnded. They started walking towards me like zombies on a full moon and I jumped back. I put my hands forward to protect myself. Then the strangest thing happened. A gush of wind came out of my hand and blew the two of them back. They hit the wall hard and fell feeling sore. I started feeling very light and I felt like I was floating in the air. Well, I was slightly above the ground but not enough for Sierra to see.

"You saw what I did to Lola and Nina, right? You do not want to cross the line with me!" I yelled. By then, I was floating high above Sierra and wind started blowing everywhere and Sierra looked scared. Why wouldn't she look scared? She didn't know what was happening. Heck, I didn't know what was happening!

"Okay! Okay! I'm Sorry! I'll leave you alone!" She said pleading. I calmed down and I started floating down. The wind stopped and everything was back to normal. I took my bag and went out of the gym and back to my house. I entered and saw my grandma sitting on a table, drinking tea.

"Grandma!" I exclaimed, dropping my bag on the floor and running towards her. I hugged her and she hugged me back

"How nice to see you again Rani" said Hay-Lin. She looked like Yan Lin but a little bit taller and not so wrinkled. "And hows my favorite grandchild?"

"I'm doing just fine. How was your trip?" I asked

"Great! My back still hurts though" she said, rubbing her back. "I've got presents!"

"Yay! Presents!" I shouted and the whole house shook. My grandma was astonished. "Oops! Sorry..."

"Let's just go see your presents, okay?" she said, going upstairs.

"Okay! Let's go to my room!" I said

-In Rani's room-  
"So, how's life been treating ya?" asked Hay Lin

"Oh, nothing much. Some strange and crazy stuff hapening lately." I said

"Strange as in how?" asked Hay Lin

"Well...if I tell you this, do you promise not to tell mum and dad?" I asked

"Sure." She responded

"Well, I've been having these strange dreams lately." I said

"Strange dreams?" she aksed

"Yeah. I heard lots of names I've never heard of. I wrote them down." I went to bring a note pad which had lots of words. " here you go"

"Oh my..."

"What is it grandma?"

"These words...I recognise them" She said

"Could you at least please say the words I marked? I'm confused." I said

"The words include Kandrakar...Meridian...Zambala...Guardians of the veil...Nerissa. Are these all?" she asked

"Yes. What do they mean grandma?" I asked

"Rani..." she started. All of a sudden, a strnage box among the gifts she brought starts shaking.

"What's in that box?!" I asked. I wanted to open it and started moving towards it.

"NO!" shouted Hay Lin. I stopped mid way from opening it

"what is it grandma?" I asked

"Uh nothing! I-I have to go now. To the Silver Dragon. I own the place now." she said, taking the box and heading for the door.

"But grandma.."

"Bye Rani. I'll see you later" She said and went out of the door

Hay Lin's pov

I went out of Rani's room and into their living room. Fortunately, Rani didn't come out. She can't know about the Heart, the guardians or Kandrakar & Meridian. At least, not yet. The team has to be complete. I looked around to see if anyone was there. When I saw that the cost was clear, I quickly teletransported out of there. I landed in the Silver Dragon basement

"Like my grandma always said, You're never too young to teletransport. Neither are you too old" I said to myself. I kept the box on one of the shelves and went out, hoping the other new guardians would turn up soon.

**Review!**


	5. Emily's pov

**Hola mes amigos. Review!**  
Chapter 4: Emily's experiences. The next day...  
Emily's POV  
Happy Wednesday! Half way done with the week. And since its Wednesday, that means...Clubs! I'm in the Botany club cause I love plants. I entered the school indoor garden and saw some plants on tables. I wonder what we'll be doing today...

"okay everyone gather around" said Mr Croft, our botany club manager. "today, we will learn how to KILL plants appropriately."

"GASP!" gasped everyone.

"How could you?!" said Lola one of the club members.

"Weeds! I meant to say weeds. Not plants." said mr croft. Everyone sighed. Well that was close. Killing plants for no reasonable reason.  
I got to a plant and I was thinking of how to kill it.

'how to kill plants... Hmm... This is going to be hard...kind of.' I thought. Then all of a sudden, this cute boy walks up to me.

"hi" he said

"Brandon! Uh, hi! How ya doing? Um..." I said sheeplishsy.

"uh... I'm doing great. You?" he asked

"awesome! So... You're in botany club?" I asked

"um yeah. I just realized the beauty and wonders of nature around us." he said

"yeah. What you said." I said

"so what's on the agenda for today?" he asked

"we're just killing plants." I said plainly

"what?!" he asked shocked

"weeds! I meant to say weeds." I said quickly

"thank goodness. For a second there I thought we were going to destroy nature." he said

"yeeeaaahhhh..." I said awkwardly. "so let's begin"

"yeah. Let's get started" he agreed. I grabbed a hammer to use it against the plant.

"should we really use a hammer" he asked

"oh please. We're killing a plant. Trust me" I said. I whacked the plant with the hammer and it looked as if it was dead. "Mr Croft, I killed my plant!" mr Croft came around to see what we've done.

"Miss Cortez! Do I look like I'm playing a game with you?" he asked. I don't understand what he meant.

"what do you mean?" I asked. He pointed at my plant and I saw that it was alive! Even healthier than before! "what the-"

"if I were you, I'd get back to work killing it" he said and walked away. I don't get it. I killed the plant and it died.

"I don't get it!" I yelled

"maybe we should use herbicides." suggested Brandon. It's worth a shot. I got the herbicide and sprayed it carefully on the plant. The leaves started to fall.

"Mr Croft! I killed it again!" I yelled again. He came over to see our product.

"Seriously Miss Cortez, don't cross the line with me!" he said. I looked at the plant and I saw that it had grown a beautiful flower. It didnt even show any sign of harm.

"But...I-"

"no buts!" he said and walked away.

"But but but-"

"maybe we should look at what will happen when we try to kill the plant." said Brandon.

"hmm... Okay." I agreed. I grabbed a baseball bat and hit the plant continuously. Then then plant grew into a bouquet of flowers!

"oh my...!" I exclaimed

"how did that happen?" Brandon asked

"I have no idea!" I siad touching the flower. "it's not like I'm one with the earth or something" I said. As soon as I said 'earth', all the plants in the room started to grow large vines and flowers. I stood there confused about what just happened.

"wha-" I said

"we should get out of here." said Brandon.

"good idea." I said as I made a run for the door. This is seriously weird. I felt a feeling I've never felt before...

**Could the feeling be magic? Or could it be love from standing close to Brandon for a long time. Whichever it is, she's gone loco. Review!**


End file.
